


Unknown for Violent Delights

by NopeImAPanda



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NopeImAPanda/pseuds/NopeImAPanda
Summary: Finding solace in darkness is easy. All one needs is to join it.The Sable Tiger is an assassin, infamous for her beauty and brutality. A notorious Hydra operative, it means death to challenge her. She is Hydra’s prized Asset Two and they will do whatever it takes for her to remain so. But she isn’t theirs. Not when they can’t humble her, can’t control her, can’t tame her. But they can break her.Through him.





	

The first one was the hardest. Sticky juices clinging to your skin; your fingers all but glued together. Sightless eyes seared into your skull.

She disappeared for an hour, hiding behind a bathroom door while she emptied all the contents of her stomach. When nothing else came up, bile rose in her throat. Whimpering, she rested her head on the cold porcelain, hoping that something might cool her raging heart.

They pounded on the door and a sharp bark of: "Enough! Come here!" made her scramble to unsteady feet. She washed off as much blood as she could and rinsed her mouth out. Shivering, she unlocked the door and stumbled back into line. Looking to either side, others were as visibly shaken as her, a few more so. Then there were the handful who only showed lazy indifference. She hated them. Even more than the ruthless trainers who pushed them each day to their straining point. At least they had a reason for their actions. Those peers however, did not.

A voice rose, calling out names.

The ones who hadn't managed to end a life. They were led away, toward a black door only guards came out of.

She took a deep breath and counted in her head.

Fifty at the start.

Now there was thirteen.

It had only taken two weeks.

* * *

The first time she woke up in the compound, she hadn't been scared. It turned out being quiet and shoving the scream down was smart. The few who did were silenced quickly. Instead she waited. Tensed and nervous. Within ten minutes her door opened, she was roughly pushed into the hallway, and met the man who was the chief architect of her new situation. Ten minutes after that they were running around a track being told that to succeed was to survive. No one needed to be told what failure was. They just had to look to the side of the track.

* * *

A month into testing twelve students remained. This irritated the instructors, so they proceeded with a new test. One that would decide which student would receive the final serum.

"You'll be given a personal trainer who you will work with for six months. If they have any reason to believe you have failed…" She let the end hang.

Crimson, they were supposed to call her. Third in charge of their training, she as the only one who gave them information on their trials. "One of you will be given the privilege of training directly under an active asset, including during fieldwork."

It might have sounded like a privilege, but everyone knew it was just an easy way to cut someone else.

An asset?

Cold, uncaring beings whose only goal was to fulfill their mission. No thought would be spared before ending any obstruction. They had something to do, nothing would impair them.

She prayed she wasn't chosen.

* * *

It was their genes.

The only reason they were being tested and trained. Their genes held a certain chain that allowed the serum to take hold easily and permanently. Everyone knew they were being drugged. The changes were emerging gradually. She realized it was in the water. Why else would their instructors have drinks brought to them?

* * *

She struggled to reign in her breathing. He was relentless.

Her body was bruised. She was aching in places she didn't know she could. He never spared her a second glance. Never showed his approval. He must never disapprove, otherwise she would be dead.

The only words he uttered were succinct guttural orders in perfect Russian. Before, she was only passably fluent; now she spoke with near proficiency

Tonight they were sitting on a rooftop, overlooking a square she couldn't have identified even if she wanted to. She wasn't familiar with the language and was reliant on her trainer for everything. Not that it mattered much. They had arrived five hours ago and spent four of those hours on the rooftop, waiting for the darkness to descend and his target to arrive.

Not her target. Her job was to aid and watch. To learn from him. Maybe redeem herself from her first failure.

Three months after he chose her and already she could feel the affects of his training. She was stronger, faster, more durable. She was also more ruthless.

Maybe it was constantly watching him deal with targets, both real and pretend, with a calculated detachment that froze her. Or maybe it was the instruction; him pushing her so far that she had little time to reflect on her actions, and finding that she was too focused on other things to bother worrying over her conscious. Let her bridges burn. There were too many rivers to cross for her to concern herself with all of them.

" _Fuck_ ," he softly swore.

She nearly jumped. He never cursed, never showed his feelings. He was too focused on his goals to do things like that.

" _What?_ " she questioned

His head tilted slightly toward her. " _The target is coming from the west._ " She paled. They were facing northeast, where all the intelligence indicated the target would come from. " _Set up._ "

She gaped for a second before pushing herself away from him and grabbing her own rifle. It was standard HYDRA issue with nothing to make it hers. In fact, there was no guarantee she'd even used this weapon before. The only people allowed to choose and retain their weaponry were active assets. Which she wasn't.

Nimbly sliding to the ground, she took aim as swiftly as she could. A crunch sounded behind her but she was centered on the one road that led from the city into the courtyard from the west. She counted her breaths and waited.

There.

A single car drove, speeding past all the signs. It should have been difficult to take aim and shoot but it was far too easy to find the driver, aim through her scope, and release the bullet like a viper seizing its prey with its fangs. She waited until the car started to flip before she stood up. Turning to the right she was surprised to see her mentor standing on the roof's edge, a single pistol in his hand.

" _Meet me downstairs._ " He jumped off, a flash as silver caught the moonlight.

She packed up both their guns before rushing down onto the street, just in time to see him pull a middle-aged woman from the backseat and shoot her point-blank in the head.

It was a grisly sight and a few months ago it would have made her queasy. Now, she just blinked.

* * *

Everyone else who made it through the last round of fights stayed in the compound to complete their training. Nine students would be doing their best under reasonable instructors to complete the tests.

Not her. No, she was being sent to some forsaken pit just inside the Russian border for her first couple months of training. After that she would join the asset in the field.

It shocked her when one of the doctors joined her. Until one week into the training and she was shoved into a room to receive an injection in her neck.

Before they had been secretive about any drugs the students were ingesting. Now that there were so few of them left it was reasonable that they would be openly receiving the pre-serum.

She didn't know what chemicals were being introduced into her veins. She just knew that they were working.

Why else was killing someone becoming easier?

* * *

" _It's time to return._ " She stared at him from her seat. Crossed-leg, she was cleaning one of her guns, barely paying attention. Her bicep was bandaged from where a knife grazed her and her ankle was still a little sore from a poorly executed landing. Had the serum not given her semi-advanced healing she would be on the side of the road right now, a bullet through her chest.

" _When will we arrive?_ " She didn't question why or when it was decided. She was meant to follow and obey her superiors, just like he did. To obey was her single purpose. It was the only reason she was still alive and the only reason she would remain so.

" _Two hours._ " That was all he said. He put his knife back into its sheath. Standing up, he walked to the other side of the plane to speak with their handler. Most likely about her failure. She blushed.

It may seem strange to have developed an attachment to someone who abused her on a daily basis, but having spent six months in close quarters with the man, constantly watching and imitating him, to her it was only logical that she felt a certain loyalty and obedience.

Placing her gun to the side she stretched. She curled up on the seat and watched her mentor for a minutes. Her eyes shut before he returned to his seat.

* * *

Returning to the compound should have felt as if it was a homecoming. Instead it felt like she was walking into another mission.

* * *

A camaraderie existed between the remaining five students who trained in the compound. Shared strife and glory. It was too easy to dismantle them and devise how best to defeat them.

She won within twenty minutes.

The blood on her hand was a nuisance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the stage has been set and soon we'll get into the more nitty-gritty parts. Sadly though, updates may come anywhere from two to three weeks, but I'll do my best to keep chapters long so it'll hopefully be worth the wait. Till next time...


End file.
